clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
The Secret Agent Headquarters
.]] and Forest.]] .]] Spy Headquarters (also known as P.S.A. Headquarters and HQ) is a mostly secret area in Club Penguin that can be accessed by Secret Agents. Secret Agents can either access it by pressing the "Visit HQ" button on their Spy Phone, or by going into the farthest right changing room in the Sport Shop. By clicking on the monitors, one can travel to any place in Club Penguin (with some exceptions). Secret Missions can be played here. Currently, there are 10 Secret Missions to play. History When the PSA Headquarters was first constructed, it was only a small, empty room. Later, penguins helped expand it. You can have access to any room in Club Penguin by clicking on a screen. Furthermore, when the Cove and Forest were added in Club Penguin, three new TVs were added. When The Stage opened, the blank screen showed it's picture. Almost a year later, an additional screen was added for the new Dojo Courtyard. Today the HQ contains 26 monitors. It also has a blank screen for purposes yet to be known, some think its for a new room. Trivia *The PSA Headquarters also has a small clothing catalog, The F.I.S.H, that sells agent items such as night-vision goggles. However, there are no non-member items in the catalog. *Before the opening of The Stage, the blank screen, if clicked in the very center, would teleport you to a random place on Club Penguin Island. *Many Penguins rumored that if someone stays in the Spy Headquarters until 3:00 AM you can become a moderator. This rumor is not true. *Every now and then an announcement will appear on the bulletin board, usually relating to new missions. *When you are in the HQ, and one of your friends uses the "Find penguin" device on your card, it will say, "___ is hiding". *There used to be a glitch. Apparently, if you walked into the top right corner, then clicked on the door, you would walk across the desk. Unfortunately, this no longer works. *If you are not an agent and you use the secret entrance by the Sports Shop changing room, it will show you the sports catalog. *There is a cabinet in the HQ which is access to the Command Room for Elitists. To get in you must have the Club Penguin DS game Elite Penguin Force. When you purchase Elite Penguin Force you will receive a card that has a code on it. Enter this code in on Club Penguin and you will be granted access to the Command Room. *The screens are called "Island Surveillance Emergency Equipment Unit". The pun is in the acronym. The acronym is "I.S.E.E.U".Formely known about this was that the TV sets showed Blue penguins in it. Meaning of word:I see you *It can be accessed via the dressing room closest to the door in the Sport Shop. Parties *For the first time ever the HQ was decorated for the Christmas Party 2008. Music *http://play.clubpenguin.com/v2/content/global/music/7.swf SWF Object *Spy Headquarters Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:PSA Category:Places Category:Club Penguin